A Single Thought
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: A onesided EdxRiza and RoyxRiza story. Roy and Riza are going to get married, but Edward can't help but think about the couple. Can't say anymore, it will ruined the plot if I do.


**Me: I'm taking a break from revision for my exams to write this. I forgot how fun it was to write things like this, now for the disclamer! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did. I would make sure Roy and Riza would kiss at least once in the anime and manga. **

**P.S. When writing this, I had no idea about where it was going. Then again it was 1:15 in the morning. I had also never wrote anything other than simple RoyxRiza stories, so I did find this hard to write. (Even if there is RoyxRiza in this.) It comes from Edward's point of view so enjoy. **

**P.S.S. I know that having relatsonship (is that the right spelling?) in the military is against the law, but for this…lets just pretend that the law was never there. Right then, on with the story!**

**00000**

When he first heard the news, he was happy about it. "Thank God, it's about time!" Were the first words he spoke after he was told by Havoc. It was when he was sitting in the mess hall with his brother when Havoc came up to him.

"Hey, have you heard?" Edward was in the middle of a mouthful of his breakfast so his younger bother ask about this news. "The Chief has finally asked Hawkeye to marry him, and she said yes." Al sounded happy and wished them the best with their marriage. "I'll give them your blessing next time I see them, what about Fullmetal? What do think about the marriage?" It was there that Edward gave his reply.

It wasn't until later that he thought deeper about it, he had always liked Hawkeye and had always wished for her to be happy with someone. She didn't call him names about him being short, in fact she was the only person who didn't make fun of him. Even Hughes had made the old joke, and Mustang? Well, there was no point thinking about it, he already knew the fact that he made fun of him all the time. He also knew that both Mustang and Hawkeye had known each other since before the war broke out. He had heard that Mustang was a student of Hawkeye's father. What he taught Mustang he still didn't know. Edward was now without his younger brother, Al had gone off somewhere and Edward was left to walk through the hallways of the military building. _They're probally meant for each other_ he thought as he walked further on. _They have a past together so it wasn't if he going to ask her it was when._ _So why can't I stop thinking about it?_

He then relised that he was about to walk past Mustang's office. He saw that the door wasn't completely shut, it left a small opening. He could hear voices which lead Edward to stop in front of the door, his curious mind got the better of him and he moved closer to the door. When he heard the voices again, he relised who he was spying on and could see them through the small opening. A male figure sat behind a desk with a female figure standing next to him, they seem to be talking.

"Really, how can you be so lazy? There is work to be done." Said the female also known as Hawkeye.

"Well how can I work?" Replyed the male known as Mustang, "when my beautiful future wife is standing next to me, how can any work be done?" Mustang lifted himself off his seat, so he was facing Hawkeye eye to eye. Edward just rolled his eyes, _why can't the asshole just do the work? _He contiue to watch as Mustang moved closer to her, whispering something in her ear. Edward was about to leave, but he froze when his eye caught an action. Hawkeye grabbed Mustang by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was anything but gentle.

Edward turned pale, he watched as Mustang pulled the clip from her hair and run his fingers through it. Edward watched as his other hand traveled down her back until he reached her bottom, and started groping. Edward watched as Hawkeye started to run her fingers through his hair as well. Edward left when her other hand slipped under his jacket.

The alchenist stommed through the hallways, hands digging into his pockets. He was muttering a few chosen words when the question hit him hard. _Why am I angry? _He stopped and stood still.Yes, why was he angry? He was happy when he heard the news of the marriage. And it was to be expected of both Mustang and Hawkeye to act towords each other in that kind of way. So why? _Maybe it's was because they should be doing work? No that couldn't be it_, even Edward could be lazy when it came to his reports. _Maybe it's was because Mustang took advance over Hawkeye? No not that either, _it was clear that it was the other way around. Edward gave a sigh before he came to his last conclusion. _Maybe…just maybe It's because I'm in…_

"Hey Ed!" The blond alchemist was pulled from his thoughts as Hughes smaked a hand on his shoulder. "Have you heard the news? It's great isn't it? I always knew that the two love birds would tie the knot, just didn't think it would be this soon."

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned as he looked up at the man.

"Well, I just thought that Roy would make it to the top before asking Hawkeye to marry him. But I like this plan better, I guess it means the end of those marriage jokes. Maybe I should start bothering him about having kids?" Edward laugh before he said his goodbyes and left. He wanted to find this younger brother as quick as possible, he didn't want to continue his thoughts. As least not yet.

An hour had passed and Edward still havn't found his younger brother, for a big suit of amour Al could easily disappare. Edward wondered how Al could do that, but as he feared he last thoughts came crawing back. He had his anwser to why he was so angry when he saw Mustang and Hawkeye beginning foreplay. He just didn't want to hear the anwser. He had blocked it out as he searched for Al, he thought of Winry, his metal arm and leg, even Armstrong! But the anwser wouldn't leave. Edward gave up and bashed his back on the wall, causing him to slide down onto the floor. _The reason that I'm angry is because I'm in love with Riza Hawkeye. _He surprised himself when his thoughts called her by her first name, the name remained in his mind until he said it in the most quiet voice he could do. "Riza Hawkeye." Her name sounded sweet on his lips, so to enjoy the feeling again he said her name for a second time. Making his voice just a little louder, "Riza Hawkeye."

"Yes, can I help you Edward?" The blond alchemist jumped out of his skin when a calm voice replyed to him. He looked up to get a bigger shock when he saw the woman herself standing above him. Her hair was still down, and he could tell that her uniform was a little messy. He cursed Mustang in his thoughts before he tried to get up. Hawkeye held out a hand to him, and he took it without thinking. He was pulled up back to his feet and she let go of his hand. "Now do you want to ask me something?"

"Er no, just wanted to give you my blessings for your marriage with Mustang. I hope you're happy with him." Hawkeye couldn't help but smile, and she gave a sigh.

"You would think I would get tried of hearing that but I don't." Edward nodded his head, _maybe I should tell her? It will always play in the back of my mind until I tell her. _"I'm still finding to hard to beileve that my surname will soon be Mustang."

"You must love him if you're willing the change your name," Edward said without thinking. He seem to have a talent of doing that.

"Yes, I do. I gave him my trust all those years ago, and now I'm giving him my love. But maybe I have always loved him, who knows?"

"Are you sure he loves you in the same way?" Damn it he had to stop doing that, he watched as the smile left her face, only to return seconds later.

"He does, I have no way of proving it but when I looked in his eyes I can see it. He gave me his trust all those years ago as well, and if you saw the way he asked me to marry him. Well, I sure you'll agree that he loves me."

"How did he asked you?"

"For another day Edward, now was there a question you wanted to ask me?" He stood silent for a while, still pondering if he should he still tell her after what he had just heard. He gave a sigh before anwsering her.

"No, I have nothing to say." Hawkeye nodded not knowing what Edward had wanted to say to her. She said her goodbyes and left, leaving him alone in a hallway. _It's probally the best that I didn't tell her. I have never seen her so happy before._ He walked off to continue his mission of finding his younger brother, he passed Mustang office again, the door this time opened all the way. He could see the man sleeping on the sofa. Thank God he had his blue pants and shirt on, but the rest of his uniform was layed out across the room. Edward hissed at the older man before heading towards him. He couched down so he was Mustang's level, and moved closer to his ear. "You better make her happy you asshole, you better love her the same way she loves you." Edward stood up before leaving, hopeing that what he had said to Mustang had sunk in.

**00000**

**Wow! I really didn't think the story would end that way, big surprise for everyone! No more stories for a while, I need to get my head stuck in revison. Damn those GCSE exams, they will be the death of me! I'm hopeing for a C in a least 4 exams. Good luck to me. Hope you all enjoyed that, it was hard writing (like I said before) but it was worth it I say! See you soon byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee! **


End file.
